Hold On English Version
by MellowFUN
Summary: Lisa wondered how things would have been if it had continued trying to change him. Continue to find out...may she? LisaxNelson or NelsonxLisa. The same story brought to English
1. Memories and a new life

Episode 1

Episode 1

Laid over her bed she looked at the ceiling, trying to find an answer there even thought she knew it was impossible. Her, Lisa Marie Simpson, now fourteen, winner of uncountable school trophies………was going, again, through a "crisis" that she had never felt comfortable with…..Nelson Muntz, it really was incredible how someone could change through the trench of time… He was not the same person she had met eight years ago.

-Lisa come down now! The bus is here!- Marge shouted from the kitchen. She started to go downstairs slowly. The truth is that she thought about him a lot about him lately and at the end she asked herself what would have happened if she had changed the things before. Too late, now he had that Keltie Clamsey. That thought kept playing in her head. A noise of Bart snaps her out of her thought.

-Bart!-

-What? Hurry up or we'll be late to school-

They went up the bus, she had almost forgotten that these was her last year of school, because they had ascended her two years, next year she'll be going to college.

-Hey, Lis-

-What?-

-What are you thinking about?-

-Why?-

-Because your dripping-

Lisa was surprised that she was in fact dripping and hurried to make up an excuse.

-In the advantages that college will bring me-

-In school-

Everything was as usual. Her friends: Janey, Alex, Allison and a new kid named Avril; they talked about cell phones, movie stars, and fashion. She only nodded and looked, but didn't talk much, except on school work. One voice snap her out of her thoughts again.

A blond girl with brown eyes talked to her softly.

-Hey Lisa, do you think you can come over to my house today? I need help with science, I don't want to fail the year because of that class. Please you're my only choice.-

-Sure Avril, no problem-

The bell rang and Lisa, next to Allison and Avril went to music class. The teacher was an old, serious, and really short. He wore glasses and always used the same brown suite.

-Let's start- he said while he grab a chalk and draw a pentagram. He wrote a song in the blackboard. –Avril, I want you to play these in the piano while the rest of them play the song we have already practice-

The class started to practice while the teacher wrote some other things on the blackboard.

-It was OK, but it could have been better, so you will do it another ten times.-

The class protested, but the teacher ignored them and proceeded.

-Because you are still protesting it will be forty more times- Immediately the class started practicing. Allison and Lisa played the saxophone perfectly, while Avril played the piano in some parts.

Translation: musicgirl4e

Original: SlowMotionPATD


	2. Secrets

Episode 2

* * *

**--Avril's house—**

-Good, these science books we'll help us study-

-Thanks for coming Lisa; I'll go get some water-

-OK-

Avril left the room and Lisa started looking at the books, it was a good book, it had a lot of explanations and……..Lisa backed the pages fast, she thought she had seen a picture of one of them.

-Im-poss-ible- There was a picture, there were two people in that picture, a guy and Avril, it wasn't any guy…….It was no more and no less than Nelson Muntz…. Had Avril…had something with him?

She heard noises form the door, she didn't have time to shut the book. Lisa looked at Avril with her mouth open.

-Is there something wrong?- Avril asked, then she realized what Lisa had discovered.

-Avril did you…?-

-It happened last summer, I hadn't told you gals because… I knew you wouldn't like the idea very much-

-You were with one of the hottest guys in the school!-

-I know, I know…. Hey it's not as bad as it seems.-

-I know that-

Avril looked curiously at Lisa

-What?-

-If I told you something, you promise you won't tell anyone? It is really important for me-

-Of course, you can count on me- she said while she encouraged Lisa. After an hour Lisa had told everything to Avril.

-Wow, so you did give Nelson Muntz his first kiss…-

- Yes, but I now I really regret not keep on trying being with him…-

-But you did do something!-

-What?-

-Yes, even though it's little change, that I can assure you-

- That is not the point; the point is that I lost my opportunity….-

Avril looked at Lisa with a sad face for a while

-It's best if we finish studying-

Yeah……you're right-

**--Simpson's house—**

Lisa entered her house quietly, no one heard her. Homero was "lying" in his couch "watching his television". Marge had gone shopping and Bart…… God knew where he was.

She entered her room and locked the door behind her; she didn't want someone to interrupt her thoughts for the hundreds time. She laid herself over her bed staring at the ceiling, closed her eyes trying to concentrate on what had recently happened. She had taken the risk of letting her small "drama" on Avril, even though she knew she wasn't going to tell anyone……because she had also liked him.

When she woke up it was already night, but she still decided to go out for a walk. She left her room and went down stairs; where Bart was over the couch talking to her girlfriend on the phone, Marge was cooking and Homero was drinking beer while watching TV.

-Where are you going?- asked Marge from the kitchen

-To take a walk-

-Don't take too long-

-Alright mom-

She grabbed her brown jacket and headed outside. The night was calm but a little cloudy…she started walking while staring at the dark sky. She sat under a tree looking down. Had she really changed much? Well, not that much, she was a little glad remembering that her average was still perfect and she had the doors opened for the best universities in the world…even though she didn't know if she was going to be able to concentrate and seriously concentrate; if she kept thinking about Nelson. Meaning, being surrounded by so many intelligent people and with so many interesting things, how would she know if she was going to be able to concentrate? Would she FINALLY erase him from her mind? Or would she have to support him forever? She wouldn't be able to support him forever in his mind; she could end up crazy or even (in the worst case) like Homero. She was gonna start praying daily so that she wouldn't end up like that.

-Lisa?-

* * *

(A/N): Thanks for reading , wish you had enjoyed.

**Translation: musicgirl4e**

**Original: SlowMotionPTAD**


	3. You don't mind as before

Episode 3

* * *

She heard a voice, far but familiar. She lifted her head slowly and looked up. A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes looked right at her, Nelson Muntz. She shouted on the inside.

-Nelson, what are you doing here?-

She looked behind him. There stood Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam and Kearney Zzyzwicz. The three of them looked carefully to see what was happening.

-Nothing, don't you think it's late for you to be outside?-

-Yeah but…- she got interrupted by one of the boys shouting from behind.

-Hey Nelson, we have to keep moving!-

-It's alright; I'll catch up! - That's when she realized that the boys were holding balloons with paint inside.

-Why don't you go with them? –

-Because I was actually looking for a excuse to not go-

-Why?-

-Because I would have to see Lilane, and I don't really feel like seeing her again-

Lisa slightly smiled. Lilane Mcdonand was Nelson's ex-girlfriend. It seemed that they had fought about something…terrible and now Nelson didn't want to see her, not even in a drawing.

-And Keltie?-

-Punished for trying to escape when they punished her for escaping-

Yeah… the truth is that the little she knew Keltie Clamsey (when she had to do a group work with her last year) she knew she was an extreme rebel and didn't care much about the punishments that she got. She guessed that was one of the reasons that she was… Nelson's girlfriend.

-I told her it wasn't safe for her to go out her window, but she still did and ended up falling over a flower pot.-

Nelson laughed slightly. He had changed a lot lately but his JA-JA was still his JA-JA.

A blond girl with light blue eyes came close to them rapidly from behind Nelson, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

-Hey Nelson, hi Lisa-

Lisa recognized her immediately; it was Keltie Clamsey, who seemed to be happy because she escaped without being caught.

-How did you escape? - asked Nelson

-My parents are checking my school grades and progress so they are going to take long-

-It's been long since we last saw each other- Lisa said trying to hide the true feelings she felt for that girl.

-Yeah, I haven't mixed that many chemical elements anymore. I don't want to blow up a classroom again- she said with a smile.

Keltie could be very rebel and astute… but for some reason she didn't find the sarcasm or the secret message, or Lisa hid it well.

-Well, I have to go; it's late.-

-Bye- they both said at the same time.

--

Lisa entered her house as silently as possible. The lights were off, she had taken too long. She went through the living room and entered the kitchen, her mouth was dry and she wanted to get some water. The lights suddenly went on and there was one mad and worried Marge.

-I told you not to take long Lisa Simpson-

-I'm sorry mom, I…-

-Hold on…have you been crying?-

Marge and her typical maternal instinct had noticed something was wrong; Marge changed her expression from mad and worried to a completely worried expression. She offered her a seat.

-Lisa, is there something I don't know that I should?-

-No mom, it's just my stupid things-

-Lisa you know you can tell me whatever you want, I will always be there to help you and support you, after all I am your mom and I will always be.-

After listening to that little speech Marge had given her, Lisa talked in a low voice.

-Mom… I think I ought to solve this by myself… but if I need your help or support I will tell you immediately.-

-I will always be here for you, it's late, I think you should go to sleep-

-Of course…Night mom-

-Good night Lisa-

Lisa climbed the stairs slowly and went onto her room, falling asleep with a new dream.

* * *

**Original: SlowMotionPATD**

**Translated: musicgirl4e**

Thanks for the reviews. Thanks to musicgirl4e.Hope you liked the ep.

Bye!


	4. New friends and Chaos

Episode 4

It was late and she had to study for test on Monday. Still being sure that she was going to approve, she decided to study all weekend. To study she had to leave her house, it was impossible to concentrate. Bart was listening to music loudly and her parents were trying to get the door free. Plus she had many distractions on her mind.

She got her books and started walking towards the library. She was used to always be studying, but she sometimes asked herself what it would be like to do nothing during the weekend, even though she didn't dare to try, not after what had happened with the book report ("Lisa gets an A")… oh no, that took her to another memory…

**In the library**

The library was half-empty. They were all enjoying their weekend with their friends or family. She sat on a table, _by herself_, like always with her books. Some time had passed since she realized a couple of tables next to her, a guy with orange hair stared at her. He seemed sort of familiar, but she couldn't quite remember who he was. She pretended to look back at her books, when she realized that he was coming towards her.

-Excuse me… - a voice interrupted Lisa's reading, she looked at him trying to remember his name or at least who he was. – Are you by any chance Lisa Simpson?-

-Yes-

-Lisa! It's me Colin. Do you remember me? -

That's when she actually remembered him completely. She hadn't seen him since Homero had almost destroyed the city and everyone completely. Actually she had never had it cleared why his returned to Ireland. She had only known that his dad had some things to work out over in Ireland that he had forgotten.

-Colin- Lisa said with a smile. – I'm glad to see you again. What have you been up to for these last years?-

-Well… I started to create a community in Internet that defends the environment and the animals in extinction.-

-That's great! Are you planning to go back to school?-

-Yeah, I start on Monday-

Colin smiled and they kept on talking.

She arrived home, and everything was normal. She went upstairs to her room and left her book in her desk. Her cell phone rang unexpectedly.

-Lisa?-

-Yeah?-

-It's me Avril. Don't you remember me anymore?-

-No, that's no it. I've just been a little distracted lately.-

-… A little? Hey Alex had a problem and needs our help… now.-

-Did something bad happen?-

-Yeah, you could say that, come to my house. I'll wait for you outside.-

-Alright, I'll be there in a sec. - Lisa let out a sigh and wondered what type of EMERGENCY Alex had now, maybe a shirt didn't match with a skirt… or her hair was too dry, or any of those things that Alex considered an "emergency".

She left her house again; the streets were full of kids running and throwing things. The old Flanders was praying, or that's what it looked like.

Lisa walked over to Avril's house, it wasn't far from hers. The girl was sitting outside on the sidewalk; she had her cell phone on her hands, and had a worried expression on her face. As soon as she saw Lisa she jumped up and walked towards her.

-Alex is in the hospital-

Lisa got surprised by the depth of the situation – What happen? - She asked, Avril passed her hand through her hair before proceeding.

-Remember she kept on complaining that she had stomach aches? They think she has appendicitis. - Indeed, Lisa could actually remember her friend complaining about that several timed lately and if it kept hurting she was going to pull it out, but expect for that, they didn't think it was that bad.

-Let's go- her friend said, both of them went as fast as they could to the hospital in Springfield. When they got to the hospital they found the waiting room, with possibly Alex's family and friends. Sitting in a couch were Allison and Janey, Lisa and Avril sat next to them.

-Yeah, she's got appendicitis. – Allison confirmed.

-How is she? – Lisa asked

-With her hair spiky -

Hours passed before a doctor came out, Ms. Whitney went to talk to the doctor.

-She'll be OK, but she needs to stay in hospital for approximately a week. - Ms. Whitney opened her eyes as big as plates because of what the doctor had said.

-Stay? HERE? But here she won't be attended well. How do you expect her to recover here? –

-Believe me Ms. Whitney, the hospital is in perfect conditions, enough to take care of your daughter. – She looked rudely at the doctor and then turned around to look at her husband for help.

-Aren't you gonna say anything to him?-

-No, I think he's right- At this answer, Ms. Whitney threw a small punch with her bag and moved next to him. Avril whispered to Lisa.

-Good she's OK, right?-

-Yeah, she'll get over the fright with time. –

Avril smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

-You know, I met someone-

-Yeah, who?-

-A new guy… I had never seen him before, mmm… I can't remember his name-

-Did you talk to him?- Lisa asked Avril, who was smiling.

-Yeah, he's… likeable but also wired-

Avril smiled and looked up at the ceiling again.

Monday finally arrived and Lisa was walking to her locker, she was carrying a lot of book with her. She had been looking for Colin, but hadn't found him anywhere. With difficulty she opened her locker and some books fell to the floor. She finished putting all the books in her locker; when she was ready to pick up the book from the floor someone else help her.

* * *

_What can I say…I really like suspense_

FINALLY THE EPISODE 4!!

And now we're working on the fifth. We have been very busy this week with the final bimester exams, so that's basically the reason why chapters are taking so long, I apologize for my tardiness, TuT please forgive me! Review please, I need opinions OuO!

You're great, thanks for reading!

**Special thanks for traduction to: musicgril4e**

**Original fic by: SlowMotionPATD **


	5. Hard Day

**Episode 5:**

Lisa smiled and took her books from the guy with blue eyes.

-Thanks Nelson-

-No problem- he turned around and started walking away, when Lisa realized that a paper fell out of his pocket. With the intention of thanking him, she picked up the paper, and saw it was a chemistry test (love that class OuO) all crumpled up with a F.

-Nelson! - Lisa called, he turned around and received the paper – It's just a stupid test- he whispered.

-You having problems in that class? - Lisa asked. Nelson stopped to think about the answer before turning back to her.

-Yeah, you could say that- Nelson gave her a small smile and continued –Hey, Keltie told me that you are doing very well in class. Maybe we can study together one day- Lisa blushed a bit, but kept going.

-Maybe one day- she answered with a small smile

He turned around and started walking away slowly.

-Smell ya later Lisa-

-Aja- she whispered without taking her eyes off.

She walked slowly towards the school exit door; she couldn't stop thinking about that smile and those eyes, no matter how much she tried. While walking daydreaming she bumped into one of the doors and heard a couple of people laugh behind her, but didn't bother to turn around. Outside the school she saw Keltie Clamsey sitting next to one of her friends, the blond turned around and waved her hi before turning back to her friend again.

It was still early, but she wanted to get to her house early. She had been trying to avoid someone, but with her luck it wasn't going to be the best day of her life thanks to Bart.

-Hey Lisa- Bart called, she didn't even turn around, and she even started to walk faster and tried to act like she hadn't heard him. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

-Hey, you deaf or something?-

Lisa turned around laughing because of her silly idea of trying to avoid her brother and …

-Hey Lisa, remember me?-

-Hi Millhouse- Lisa answered in a rude way

Millhouse had changed a lot in the past year, or maybe in the last couple of years, Millhouse had lost a bet against Bart and was forced to enter the football team. At first it had been a complete nightmare for the skinny guy, but after a "diet" and a number of exercises taken out of an estrange book, which he did not leave anywhere, the nightmare had transformed into a wonderful dream for the small nerd, making him believe he was superior to the rest of them. Still there where people who fought him, no need to say who.

-Hey Lisa, what to you say one of these days you and me…? - Millhouse was interrupted by some whistles coming from behind them. He turned around furiously to see Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney laughing in his face.

-You idiots stop laughing or I'll take out all of your teeth- Millhouse threatened. Jimbo not a bit scared and with a making-fun face walked towards him. – Who is scared of a gorilla without a brain like you Vanhouten? - Jimbo's friends laughed and twisted their knuckles. Millhouse wasn't afraid either, and he wasn't going to stay standing there like a stupid, not in front of Lisa, not again. He walked closer to Jimbo, lifted his knuckle, but got stopped. Jimbo's friends jumped over him Lisa covered her face with her hands because of the embarrassment; she begged Nelson would not show up right there.

Bart pulled Millhouse trying to separate him from his opponents, everyone was watching the fight. A mad girl walked towards them.

-Hey you guys, hey! Monkey face let go off him! - shouted Keltie Clamsey and started to pull Jimbo to take him away from the fight. His other two friends were getting hit and hitting. The girl that was with her also walked to them and shouted.

-Hey gorillas stop hitting each other!- and helped Keltie and finally got them to separate.

-I got it, I got it- Jimbo said taking the handkerchief the girl had handed her – Clamsey, why don't you go with Nelson?- Keltie blushed and threw him a small punch before disappearing in the crowd with her friend.

Lisa discovered the face when she had gone far off, Avril walked towards her and asked.

-Bad fight, right?-

-Yes…- answered Lisa, who had never liked fights. Avril stared at the sky

-You know, I have agreed with the guy I met the other day to meet us at the hospital yo visit Alex, wanna come?-

-Yeah, sure-

-Alright then see you later-

-At the hospital?-

-Yeah, I guess-

-OK, see ya-

Both of the girls went their own ways, her house wasn't really too far from there. She just wanted to get home and rest, something she had not done in a long time.

She entered her house, Marge said that lunch would be ready in a little while. Lisa nodded and locked herself inside her room. She threw herself on her bed looking at the pillow and started thinking about the fight.

Actually how embarrassed she had been, but lucky that no one had entered or she would have been in trouble. Millhouse seemed like the most repulsive thing in this world, she had no idea how Bart was his friend. She hated fights, she really did, she got scared out of her skin, plus it did not seem the best way to solve a problem.

Her thoughts went back to before the fight, which made her happy. That smile and those eyes were stuck in her mind again, she thought she had never seen blue eyes as those ones; they seem to hide a whole world.

She grabbed her book and started reading, she had really gotten into that book, couldn't just stop there.

"… _And maybe the real reason why the opposites attract is that we are all like magnet, and if they understand me like that, you can't glue two equal sides, like the magnets, because they immediately repeal. If you don't believe me try it, I'm already tired of doing it. I have even explained it to my friends a thousand times; humans will always be attracted to opposite things…"_

Marge called lunch, making her close her book. Lisa walked down the stairs, she saw Maggie rush down and take a sit on the table. Bart was telling everyone about the fight with Millhouse. Marge served dinner while she tried to explain to Bart how it was not funny what had happened.

At least her mom had the same idea as her.

-Lisa, how was your day?-

-Good, tired, but good-

-…Bart told me what happened in school-

Bart looked at Lisa with his typical making-fun face

-You were the centre of attention Lisa- he said with a tone

-Shut up Bart- Lisa said mad

-Kids don't fight on …. Maggie turn that thing off and eat.-

-It's your entire fault that this happened-

-My fault? - Bart answered offended by what Lisa had said.

-Yes, your fault. You always bring me trouble-

-It's not my fault that you aren't with the crowd-

-Be with the crowd? Bart, Millhouse embarrassed me in front of the whole school.-

-That is not true, you…-

-SHUT UP! - Homero shouted mad and went back to reading his comics, while Lisa and Bart stared at each other hard to try and kill each other like that.

* * *

Review please!!

I hope that you had enjoyed this cap1 we're working on the next!

Byee!

**Traduction: musicgirl4e**


	6. Detention

**

* * *

**

Episode 6:

Her parents were still arguing with Bart when she left her house. She was making her way to the hospital to see Alex; Avril was waiting there with this new guy she recently met. She wished she had told her his name.

Alex was waiting in the waiting room when she arrived to the hospital. She walked with them to the second floor and walked into an equipped room. There was Alex, lying in bed, reading a fashion magazine while a woman sitting by her left showed her a booklet.

-Girls, I thought you weren't coming-

-Hi Alex-the two girls said as they sat in one of the room's couches.

-I don't bear this place anymore, just look at me-

-It's not that bad-Lisa said trying to comfort her friend.

- The worst thing that could happen to me is that someone from school sees me-

Avril and Lisa stared at each other. Alex watched them, and realized that something was going on.

-Did you two…there's...there's someone else coming with you two?-

Sadly, for Alex, a red haired guy entered the room. Colin. Avril smiled and told Lisa.-Hey Lisa this is Colin, the guy I told you about- Avril stopped to observe the expressions in Lisa and Colin's faces.

–It just me or you guys already know each other? - Avril asked

-hum… you see…-Colin began

-Avril do you remember that I told you that some years ago, my father was about to destroy Springfield?-

-Yeah-

-Well, before that, Colin and I met each other…and we became good friends- Lisa took a time to breathe and then continue-but then, he and his father went back to Ireland…and I hadn't seen him since then-

-Yeah, until we meet again in the library the other day-Colin finished.

-Uhh…guys...can you please leave for a minute? I need to fix myself-asked Alex, hiding under her bed covers.

She returned home confused. Things had happened very fast. If she began to remember everything that had happened since they pushed her up a grade until then… she had her head full of "her things". She shouldn't have so many problems, she defined herself as a very confident person, she knew how to take decisions and she knew what she was doing. That was the reason why she had accepted the option of skipping two grades…

It had been a while since she had seen Colin, about six years. And suddenly, he appears again, that didn't mean she was uncomfortable with his presence, but this time there was something more, was there? Maybe it was only her.

She wished it was.

She didn't like that feeling, she liked to feel confident. Because she knew that bad decisions can mean BIG mistakes. And she didn't want to repeat what it felt to have committed them again.

* * *

Next Day

In school

It was a boring history class; she already knew the dates and events of that event. Indeed, she was repeating a class that she already had last year.

In a minute she was daydreaming, staring at the roof. The teacher was writing some boring stuff in the blackboard. Her eyes began searching something more interesting to observe…or something more attractive.

He was two sits away to her left…staring at Keltie Clamsey.

She didn't hate her, but she didn't admire her either. She was rather annoying, every time that she turned to see him or found him; she was close snapping out of her daydream.

A polar magnet, she thought.

She felt a small poking in her back and ignored it. She didn't feel like playing Bart's game. She heard a laugh behind her. He poked her again. And again, and again, and again…and again.

Lisa was beginning to get annoyed by his laugh and the poking with his pen. She tried looking at something else, like the clock, while Bart kept his childish game; she just had to bear with it a few more minutes. She heard the laugh again; her patience was reaching the limit. He poked her, again.

And she exploded.

Without self-control power, she stood from her seat, turned to face her brother, took the pen from his hand and shouted her lungs out.

-Bart, you do that again and I'll stick this pen into your brain!-

Everyone went dead silence, before she realized that everyone was watching her, that she had fallen into her brother's game and lost.

-Lisa Simpson, detention after class-

Lisa slumped into her seat, forcing herself to don't shout:

-Stupid Bart-

* * *

She entered detention and sat at the end of the room, there was no one yet. Every time she went to that room, was because of Bart. He was an idiot, always causing her troubles, which of course, he wasn't going to go through.

And now she had her own problems to think about.

The room began to fill up. She saw the typical troublemakers enter the room. Jessica Lovejoy, her stupid brother, who ignored her completely and sat to the left of the reverend's daughter. Then there was Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam, two of Keltie's friends and…Nelson Muntz.

They all had things in common. Under that circumstance, it seemed that she was the only "outsider" in the room.

-Hi- she felt a voice behind her.

-Hi, Nelson- she answered. It was a while before a guy noticed there was something different in the room. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and stared at her.

-Lisa Simpson? - He asked surprised.

Others who were in the room turned shocked, looking as if something supernatural had just happened. Did they really see her as a _saint_? Oh no, maybe she really was.

The boy waited until everyone turned to speak between them again.

-What are you doing here?-

-I got detention for what happened in history class, remember?-

-Yes, but I didn't believe that it was serious; I mean…you're not like this- he said pointing backward him. He was right, she wasn't like them.

-I know, I think I went to far this time-

He smiled

-It's not that bad, it's just a way to change the routine- he sighed before continue- rules were made to be broken-

Lisa didn't agree with the concept that troublemakers had adopted, but he made it sound good. And maybe, after all, and even when it doesn't seem to, it could have a meaning.

-And Keltie? - She asked surprised that she wasn't around. The boy remained silent before answering.

-Well, honestly…I don't know, I heard she got detention too, but…- He turned around for a second. Jimbo was not around, and Dolph was distracted playing with a knife while staring at one of Keltie's friends-Actually…-he said almost whispering-…we're not spending as much time together as before-"_What?_ "Lisa thought "_Does that mean they used to spend MORE time together?" _

-Oh…have you talked to her about this?-

-No, I mean, she must have her space, but…- His gaze slowly downed to the floor. Lisa stared carefully at his eyes, they're really deep…impossible to read. Perhaps it was affecting him more than she thought. Why were things so complicated?

-Maybe she feels the same- Lisa said trying to comfort Nelson.

-Yes…maybe-

-It's important for to you talk to her…just tell her what you think- He smiled, she loved seen him smile, it wasn't normal seen him sad, and it had became one of her worse nightmares. She wasn't doing this for Keltie, no, she was doing this for him, and for no one else.

-Thanks- he said smiling

-No problem- she answered, smiling too.

The bell rang, and everyone run out, happy to escape the arrest.

-Smell ya' later, Lisa-he said, before leaving he turned around and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Lisa immediately noted her face turning red. She was lucky that he didn't turn around again.

* * *

Hii!

Sorry for don't updating in sooooo long. I hope you had liked this ep., I'm not too good at English, it's my second language. Review please!

Bye!!

Original:SlowMotionPATD

Traduction: musicgirl4e


End file.
